Un cambio incompleto
by BestDesuWaLas
Summary: ¿Es tan dificil adaptarse a este cambio? ¿Cuanto tiempo aguantare? Pero espere toda mi vida para este cambio, no voy a dejar pasar este momento. La sonriente Nico Nico Nii podra con estos problemas de ahora en adelante. Puede que...que este cambio no sean tan malo, nunca me eh sentido tan bien en tanto tiempo-Lo decia cierta chica de pelo violeta...
1. Como llego a suceder esto

Disclaimer: Love Live no me pertenece (:

Espero que le guste, mi primer fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado :3

* * *

Era una cálida tarde de otoño en la preparatoria otonokizaka, como era de costumbre, estábamos entrenando para nuestro próximo concierto.

-Bien chicas, eso es todo por hoy!- gritaba nuestra líder, Honoka Kousaka, medidas 78, 58, 82, todavía sigo creyendo que todo ese pan que come se le va al pecho...

En secreto, siempre eh odiado a mis compañeras de μ's, tan solo por un poco de envidia por parte mía, es que simplemente, todas, ABSOLUTAMENT TODAS, tienen mejores medidas que yo, inclusive esa chica de primer año llamada Rin Hoshizora, aunque tan solo eran unos centímetros, ella me superaba, aun siendo 2 años mayor que ella.

Mientras estaba maldiciendo en mi mente, cierta chica de pelo violeta, venia acechándome lentamente hacia mi, y derrepente...PAM!

-¿Q...que estas haciendo? Lo decía mientras ella agarraba mi ''pecho''.

-¿Qué esta pasando Nico-chi? Luces un poco enojada?- Me lo preguntaba con una cara maliciosa y burlona.

Esa chica era Nozomi Tojou, medidas 90, 60, 82, una de mis compañeras de clase, nunca supe cual fue su secreto para tener esos enormes pecho, con tan solo su presencia podía sentir como me aplastaban cada vez que los miraba.

-Nno ocurre nada- Lo decía mientras trataba de ocultar mi enojo.

-Vamos dime Nico, o acaso ¿quieres que te los apriete mas fuerte?

Asustada por esa idea, trate de zafarme, forcejee y gane, luego de darme vuelta sin pensarlo, luego de eso solo sentí un gran dolor y una imagen, la cual era la de nozomi golpeando mi cabeza.

Luego de 20 minutos de estar desmayadas, pudimos recomponernos, todas las chicas estaban preocupadas, pero solamente fue un leve golpe, luego de los vendajes, cada una de las chicas se fue a su casa.

Luego de llegar a mi casa, prepare la comida, deje un poco de comida para mi madre y me puse a ver un poco de televisión, pero me sentía mareada, seguramente fue por el golpe, así que procedí a darme un baño

Luego del baño, me puse ropa cómoda y me dirigí a mi cama a meditar un rato antes de dormirme, y me puse a reflexionar y preguntarme.

``¿Así serán todos mis días? Jaja, espero que nunca cambien´´.

Al día siguiente, luego de levantarme, me sentía algo extraña, pero dado el golpe del otro día decidí ignorar esa sensación, como de costumbre, decidí sacarme la ropa de dormir y ponerme mi ropa de andar, y otra vez volví a sentir esa misma sensación extraña, volví a hacer caso omiso, luego me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que era esa extraña sensación...

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!, ¿Pero que son estas cosas?- Enfrente mío habían 2 grandes cosas raras en mi pecho.

Luego de semejante grito, mi madre vino lo mas rápido posible

-¡¿QUÉ PASO NIC...O?...- Tan solo me quedo mirando unos minutos antes de hacerme una pregunta algo...irritante

-¿Quién eres tu, que haz echo con mi hija?-Tan solo me resigne a guardar mi enojo, mi madre si que sabe como hacerme enojar en muchas ocasiones.

-Veo que nos levantamos de buen humor...

-Vamos hijita, no te enojes, veo que por fin tu cuerpo hizo un cambio bastante extremo, por lo que estoy viendo-

Luego de esa pequeña comedia, mi madre me dio un sostén de ella y algo de su ropa, pero aun así me quedaban pequeñas esas prendas, luego nos fuimos a la sala y comenzamos a charlar:

-¿Cómo ah pasado? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué haz echo?- Me lo decía de forma intrigada

-Si supiera que me paso o que hubiera echo, no estaría tan confundida...no será que... por fin las hormonas de mi cuerpo comenzaron a hacer efecto, estaba tan feliz, por fin tenia un cuerpo admirable y una bella figur...

-No creo que fuese eso, -dijo mi madre- no creo que un día para otro tu pecho allá crecido mas de 10cm, seguramente fue algún acto de brujería, ¿Qué sacrificaste para tener esas cosas?

-¡NO SACRFIQUE NADA!-Estoy bastante segura que este pecho es natural y que algún día iba a crecer- Lo decía con muchísimo orgullo

-Bueno, lo que usted diga señorita madura, pero aun así, creo que vas a tener un pequeño problema

-¿A si, cual seria ese problema?-Todavía con el orgullo en alto

-Que ya no tienes ropa, ni siquiera la mía te entra, vas a explotar esas remeras y sostenes si tan solo piensas probártelos

Mi orgullo se fue cayendo pedazo a pedazo, toda esa ropa me ah costado mucho trabajo y tiempo, y que ahora ya no las podría usar, simplemente no podía evitar que cayeran algunas lagrimas de dolor y tristeza

-Vamos, vamos no te pongas así, ya podrás volver tener esas mismas prendas con tus medidas actuales-Me lo decía con un gran sonrisa-Pero por ahora deberías de concentrarte en conseguir algo de ropa en tu medida.

No sabia en donde podía conseguir ropa, todavia era temprano casi ninguna tienda de ropa estaba abierta, pero una luz vino a mi mente en ese momento...NOZOMI! Esa vaca debería tener ropa de sobra para mis medidas. Me puse una campera bastante grande y salí hacia su apartamento

Al llegar a su apartamento, toque la puerta, pero no respondia, volvi a tocar la puerta mas fuerte, ahi se escucho algo, creo que fue un, ``ahí voy´´, con una voz algo temblorosa

-Vamos Nozomi, abre la puerta, hace frio, lo decía con un tono poco enojado, al escuchar mi voz, pude notar como hizo presión en la puerta para que no entrara, y así comenzó el forcejeo, el cual por mi tenacidad, termine ganando y abriendo la puerta.

-¡Vamos porque no me dejabas entr...-

Ahí fue cuando entendí porque no me dejaba entrar...

* * *

Y bueno hasta acá el primer capitulo del fic :3, espero que le haya gustado, si hay algún error por favor decirme y si se puede también en que puedo mejorar el fic en alguna redacción o algún otro consejo


	2. La propuesta

Disclaimer: Love Live no me pertenece

Segundo capitulo, ahora si, un poco mas largo

* * *

...Luego de entrar al apartamento de Nozomi, simplemente me quede sin palabras, totalmente aturdida, como si un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído encima, antes de decir algo fue Nozomi la que me interrumpió

-Nico-chi...ah pasado algo horrible...¡MIS PECHOS DESAPARECIERON!-Su tono de voz estaba quebrado, como si hubiera perdido a un familiar...bueno lo entiendo, seguramente fue un gran impacto despertar y estar casi como una tabl...espera, no es momento de sentirse así, la pregunta es

¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?! ¿Por que están pasando estas cosas?-Inmediatamente levante a Nozomi que estaba totalmente desparramada en el suelo, como si no estuviera viva.

-Vamos Nozomi, tenemos que hablar o encontrar respuesta, de lo que esta pasando, créeme estoy igualmente de confundida que tu, pero ahora no es momento de estar deprimida, vamos llamemos a las demás chicas y juntaremos a charlar, sobre este ¿problema?, no se ni como llamar

-Esta bien Nico, pero apropósito ¿a que viniste a mi apartamento?-Me lo dijo de una manera algo confusa

Ah sobre eso, ¿No notas algo diferente en mi cuerpo?-Luego de esa frase y que Nozomi me estuviera analizando hasta que llego a mi pecho, se desmayo inmediatamente-¡espera Nozomi no te desmayes!

Luego de unos 10 minutos, se despertó, pero... solamente para armar otra pequeña comedia, al decirle que no era ningún sueño...o ninguna pesadilla, pero bueno, luego de calmarla, le di mis razones del porque estaba en su apartamento. Luego de todo ese confuso episodio ella procedió a prestarme algo de ropa.

Luego de prestarme algo de su ropa, la sentía algo...reveladora, casi mas de la mitad de la ropa que ella tenia, solo podía ver que la mitad de mis pechos estaban al descubierto, pero que para ella era normal, y no debía de haber ningún problema...aun así no confiaba en sus palabras aunque se me veían bien, me decidí por remera bastante común.

Luego de ponerme algo de ropa, Nozomi me ofreció un té y comenzamos a charlar

-Y bien?...No tienes alguna teoria loca en tu cabeza-Se lo decia a Nozomi, sin saber como apodarla, antes la llamaba vaca, o tetona por esas malditas cosas, pero ahora mismo estaba seriamente en llamarla tabla, ah la ironia, pero me daba algo de miedo llamarla asi, digo, toda mi vida mi pecho fue una tabla, así que me estaria haciendo daño a mi misma.

-No, ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada, Nico...chi, jaja-Luego de esa pequeña risa, no si sentirme fastidiada o intrigada...

-A que vienen esas risas, Nozomi-

-Es que...jaja, no puedo evitar reirme, aunque te los pechos te hayan crecido no hubieran sido mas grandes que los míos, míralos, creo deben de tener un poco de menos que eli jajaja-

-Y tu que sabes, mira, pásame una cinta o algo y observa estas medidas- Estaba bastante segura que tenia casi la misma medida que ella antes de todo este asunto raro.  
Luego de que me pasara un cinta, me medí y...  
Tan solo 83 cm en el busto... ahora que me miro bien, mis pechos no eran tan grandes...

-Tan solo fue efecto alusivo de mi sueño-Solo murmure en voz baja, pero siempre ella, solo ella me escuchaba...

Te lo dije! Nozomi, Uno, Nico-chi CERO!-No entiendo a esta mujer, con o sin pechos seguía siendo molesta en todos los aspectos posible

Cállate Nozomi, a ver mídete tu!-Luego de medirse...ahora la deprimida era yo, su pecho tenia 75 c  
Luego de esa pequeña amargura, nos dedicamos a arreglarnos y comer algo antes de juntarnos con las demas, si mal no recuerdo les dije que nos juntáramos en un café, que no era tan conocido así podíamos charlar tranquilas sin tanto ajetreo de la ciudad.

* * *

Al llegar al café, como siempre la puntual Umi y sus compañeras Honoka y Kotori, y digo puntual porque sin ella seguramente hubiéramos estando esperando media hora mas a que llegara Honoka...y aquí comenzábamos de nuevo...

-¿Cuanto dinero te costo Nico?-Fue lo primero que pregunto Honoka en su tono infantil, que rápidamente fue aprendida por Umi

Umi desistió hablar del tema hasta que estuviéramos todas

Kotori solo me miro y dijo,-Tu novio o amante si que estaba desesperado por tener algo que abrazar.

Honoka y Nozomi no paraban de reírse, mientras que Umi se sonrojaba, mientras que le decía a Kotori que lo dijo era muy indecente y de muy mal gusto

En cuanto a mi solo estaba totalmente sonrojada, casi nadie de las chicas había tocado el tema de novio o algo parecido, pero siendo sincera, ya me estaba esperando esta pregunta, mi madre casi todos los días me preguntaba cuando iba a traer un novio a casa, o que cuando iba a tener nietos y blablablá...

-T-todavía n-no tengo...n-novio- Lo decía mientras agachaba mi cabeza, Nozomi trataba de consolarme diciéndome que ya iba a llegar muy pronto, pero con un risa diabólica, Honoka y Kotori solo se disculpaba por lo dicho y Umi que estaba ahi con esa sonrisa tan cálida y pura que me hacia sentir bien.

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y llegarin todas, Maki y Rin tan solo tenían una cara de asombro, Eli y Hanayo no sabían que decir, pero tenían una cara de aceptación, me sorprendió de Hanayo, pero aun así, yo sabia que ella era la mas pura y no sentida nada contra ella así que lo deje pasar.

-Bien Nico, que clase de broma es esta, que llevas abajo, naranjas, mandarinas, o mucho papel-Lo decía Eli con cierto enojo en su tono de voz-No puedo creer que nos llamaras para esto-

-Tu crees que no reales, porque mejor no intentas tocarlas, esto no es ningún tipo de broma Eli-Ella procedió a tocarme de manera cuidadosa, no de forma brusca como lo hacia Nozomi.

-…

-Bien ahora te creo...¡¿Que esta pasando aquí Nico?!

-¡PARA ESO LAS LLAME A TODAS! Hay que buscarle lógica a esto, todavía sigo desconcertada con este asunto, hay que buscar posibles ideas de lo que nos paso, así que piensen por favor chicas.

-Capaz las estrellas se alinearon y te cumplieron ese deseo oculto, dijo Honoka

-Yo sigo pensando que alguien te compro la operación y te da miedo decirlo, lo decía Kotori con una cara bastante, rara, era algo incomodo pero Kotori me estaba empezando a dar miedo

-Leí mis cartas y todavía no encuentro una respuesta, decía ahora Nozomi con esas cartas, se me había echo raro que en todo ese tiempo en su apartamento no haya sacado las cartas

Todas teníamos ideas horribles, hasta que cierta chiquilla de pelo naranja de primer año se le ocurrió decir...

-Tal vez fue ese golpe que sufrieron en la practica...

Ahí fue cuando a todas se nos prendió el foco de nuestra cabeza y comenzamos a razonar de mejor manera, pero... que la chiquilla mas ingenua de todo el grupo haya resuelto esto, nos hacia sentir como si el mundo se nos viniera encima a todas.

Luego de ese momento, nos pusimos serias y esta vez fue Nozomi la que se dedico a hablar ya que tenia una breve explicación de lo que habría sucedido.

-Bien, creo que tengo entendido lo que nos esta pasando a mi y a Nico, tal vez ese golpe fue el causante de todo esto, seguramente ese golpe nos debió de haber cambiado totalmente de cuerpo y mente, pero al ser muy levemente nos habrá afectado en el cuerpo y asi llegamos a esto.

-Entonces, ya que lo dices de esa manera, estas diciendo que otro golpe solucionaría este problema que tienes-Lo decia Eli mientras se rascaba la cabeza con todo es problema

-Seguramente, debe ser asi, pero... si el golpe no es da la misma magnitud podrian haber otros problemas, deberiamos de buscar otras soluciones- Lo decia Nozomi de una forma preocupante

-Inmediatamente tome la palabra, ya que tenia algo que decir-

-Bien, creo que hasta que busquemos una solucion nos tardaremos un buen rato, asi que... porque... no dejemos que pasemos un tiempo unos cuantos meses, a ver cuanto nos gustan estos nuevos cuerpos.

-M-me parece bien-Le decia Nozomi sin ningun tipo de preucupacion-

¡¿QUE?! Gritaron todas, inclusive yo, estaba sorprendida, no pense que aceptaria esa loca propuesta.

Bien hasta aca este segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Cualquier tipo de review es bienvenida y aceptada :)


	3. Solo 1 semana

Ya a pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido, en tanto tiempo nunca eh tenido estas sensaciones tan...¿raras?, siempre eh tenido la mirada de todos los hombres detrás mía e incluso de mujeres mayores, miradas asesinas y llenas de celos, como podía ser que una chiquilla de 18 años tenga mayores pechos que alguien de 24 años.  
Pero todo cambio, ahora ni de casualidad siento esas miradas, solo siento el frio, soledad... mejor dejo de hablar, si sigo nombrando cosas por el estilo acabaría de entristecer hasta la persona mas feliz.  
Igualmente; no todo en la vida tiene que ser malo, esta experiencia que estoy sintiendo es muy agridulce.

* * *

 **Mi vida luego del cambio: Nozomi**  
Luego de una agotadora semana, por fin ah llegado el viernes, ese día estaba tan cansada de tanto hacer, que rechace las invitaciones de mis amigas a comer, solamente fui directo hacia a mi apartamento, al llegar, me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo mas cómodo, hace unas semanas, sentía que usar un sostén fuera como si soportara otro 4 kilos demás en mi cuerpo, pero ahora mismo al no tener casi nada en mi pecho me sentí muy libre, muy ligera, sin ninguna carga.  
Explicar todo a todos, fue algo muy cansador, es que simplemente la gente a mi alrededor no se me acostumbraba con ese tamaño en mi pecho a menudo Eli siempre pasaba de mi o no me reconocía, hasta que yo le hablaba ella no sabia quien era yo, me molestaba, pero si, debo de verme rara de este modo.  
Saben, incluso extraño esas miradas de los hombre, no es que sea bien fácil o algo parecido, es que simplemente me parecía gracioso, muchas veces a mis amigos, cuando les hablaba siempre me apartaban la vista, porque yo les ponía mi pecho con toda mi ropa escotada, simplemente ellos no paraban de avergonzarse o sonrojarse, jajaja esos días eran los mejores y muchas veces forzaba el contacto con abrazos para ver como reaccionaban, un día, un amigo mío se desmayo, nunca estuve tan tentada de risa ese día.  
Desde que deje de tener esos enormes pechos, mi dolor de espalda fue desapareciendo poco a poco, la ropa que me quedaba perfecta, yo no tenia que ir a las tiendas de ropa y pedir un talle de mas, podía levantar cajas sin que mi pecho estorbe, podía pasar por lugares estrechos, los pechos no se me manchaban al caerme comida o cosas así, en resumen, tener grandes pechos grandes=a dolores de espaldas y problemas cotidianos.  
En mi rutina diaria, también se notaba muchísimo ese cambio, en el templo ya no sufría tanto al barrer, en gimnasia podía correr libremente sin ningún tipo de peso extra, inclusive podía dormir sin temor de morir asfixiada.

-¿Como le estará yendo mi Nico-Chan? Espero que bien, tener grandes pechos siempre fue su sueño.

* * *

Solamente paso 1 semana desde aquello y todavía no eh podido acostumbrarme a esto, simplemente no puedo, estoy cansada de ir a las tiendas y pedir una talla mas a la ropa, solo porque no me a quedado bien por culpa de mi pecho, esas miradas de hombres y mujeres no me sientan nada bien, están llenas de envidia y lujuria...esto parece una pesadilla mas que un sueño...pero...desde aquello me sucedieron algunas cosas muy buenas.

 **Mi vida luego del cambio: Nico**  
Por fin luego de mucho tiempo me aceptaron para las audiciones de idol´s profesionales, mi cara esta de lado a lado con una sonrisa casi imposible que me la quitaran, luego de que aceptaran fui a mi apartamento a contarle a todos, mi madre tenia el día libre, así que tenia alguien con quien hablar, estuve hablándole casi 1 hora sobre lo que paso, pero creo que la sature de tanto hablar, jajaja, me disculpe por eso, pero es que ya había ido unas 10 veces y siempre me rechazaban por mi cuerpo de 16 años, que con ese cuerpo no podía vender nada, aunque siempre me rechazaban, yo era muy insistente e iba todos los meses a probar suerte pero con la misma respuesta, era frustrante, pero hoy mismo me habían aceptado gracias a este cuerpo que conseguí lo que siempre quise, comenzar mi carrera como idol.  
Parece que luego de lo ocurrido solo me pasaron cosas buenas, pero no, antes de ese día, los días anteriores fueron todos muy cansadores, empezando porque las miradas de los hombre se hacia cada vez mayor, simplemente no me gustaban, mejor dicho, nunca las había sentido, cuando tenia el pecho plano, los hombres ni siquiera me prestaban atención, es mas, muchas veces pasaban de mi, pero ahora que tengo su atención, no tengo idea de como aprovecharla.  
También mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado, no se, ahora mismo siento que llevara unos cuanto kilos demas en mi cuerpo, la espalda me esta matando, el dolor de mis pechos a causa de los sostenes, al correr o hacer algo de gimnasia todo mi pecho me lo hace todo difícil y ahora mismo tengo miedo de comer porque si cae o derramo comida todo mi pecho se ensucia.  
Creo que tendré que visitar a Nozomi para saber como lidiar con estos problemas.

-Espero que Nozomi también lo este pasando así de mal como yo, siendo una tabla ¡Je!

* * *

 **Mi vida luego del cambio: ¿Honoka?**  
Luego de esa situacion tan comica entre Nozomi y Nico, me eh estado preguntando, es tan importante tener pechos grandes, o es solamente un capricho, se veían bien o mal, y varias preguntas mas, pero que algunas no tenían sentido jeje...  
Para no quedarme con la duda, solo se me ocurrió preguntarle a mi madre, del porque todas las mujeres o casi todas querian tener un pecho grande.  
Al sentarme a escuchar su respuesta un mundo de posibilidades se abrió instantáneamente, simplemente dijo que el pecho no es lo único que los hombres buscan, también una cintura o una buena cadera harían que cualquier hombre haga lo que yo quisiera.  
Luego de eso comencé a examinar mi cuerpo y note que mi cadera era algo mas ancha que el resto de mi cuerpo, creo que todo ese pan que como ya se a donde se va...  
Al analizar en internet de como tener una buena cadera, fue una expresión de dolor y sufrimiento, los pasos eran simples pero muy trabajadores, consistía en hacer una buena dieta, hacer ejercicio diariamente solo eran esos 2 pasos para tener la cadera perfecta.  
Bien desde mañana comenzare esos pasos, eso fue lo ultimo que dije antes de irme a dormir.

* * *

Bien hasta aca esta tercera parte del fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)

Pondré parte extras como lo de Honoka pero con las demás musas xD

Se reciben y aceptan muy bien cualquier tipo de review, muchas gracias :3


End file.
